Tripod mounts providing a stable support for a device such as a camera and the like are well known in the art. A typical mount has a hub or support to which the device is attached and three legs which are hingeably or otherwise attached to the support which legs, in the extended or expanded position enable the device to be maintained in an orientation sufficiently stable to allow operation of the device.
The legs are moveable between the extended position in which the support is stabilised and the retracted or folded position in which the legs are effectively parallel to each other, and which enables the tripod to be more easily transported. in the retracted position there is usually a need to secure the legs together in order to prevent their relative movement during transport, which movement could cause damage or make carriage difficult.
In a previous application by the Applicant, GB 2374529, the use of a strap, along with the disadvantages associated therewith, was described whereby a strap was utilised to bind together the legs. The invention itself disclosed in GB 2374529 comprised a mechanical latch to hold the legs together. The latch mechanism could be actuated by the user, using only one hand.
The latch mechanism disclosed has the disadvantage however, particularly given its usual location towards the foot of a tripod leg, of being easily contaminated with water and dirt ingress which can lead to wear and corrosion of the mechanism and eventually hinder its function. Furthermore, the tripod user may be required to adjust the configuration of the tripod leg via an upper locking mechanism; while simultaneously operating a lower latch mechanism for releasing or restraining the tripods legs. This simultaneous use of the lower latch mechanism is awkward and/or uncomfortable for the tripod user.
It is an object of the current invention to provide a means for securing together the legs of a tripod together which addresses the above problems.